Star Wars: Rise of The Rebels
by mr.stabby117
Summary: After the death of his friends, Ezra uses the force to send himself back in time to fix his mistakes and hopefully save his family. Pairing Ezra x Sabine.
1. Chapter 1

An old man with white beard and hair was meditating this old man was Ezra Bridger sole survivor of the Ghost crew. Even after 40 years, the incident still haunted his dreams, the exploding ship, the blood, Sabine dying in his arms. The anger he felt from his family's death was enough to destroy the Star Destroyer he was on leaving. The only reason he survived was because of Ahsoka Tano, she saved his life. Their death had changed him greatly he became closed off speaking only to Ahsoka even then it was rare. Ezra opened his eyes to reveal a dull blue iris, instead of his once bright blue eyes that seemed to glow,

"Obi-Wan… has been defeated." he said emotionlessly "By that Clone."

Ezra had discovered that Darth Vader was not the real Anakin Skywalker, Sidious had been unable to convert him to the dark side. He was, however, able to clone Skywalker and that clone became Vader. The real Skywalker was put into a cryo-stasis not to be awakened ever again, unless of course, Sidious needed his DNA again.

"The time has come… we shall see… if this will work." Ezra stated, he

began gathering the force around himself enveloping him in a red glow, he discovered that if a Jedi's power over the Force was strong enough then the Force would gain a unique color when under that specific Jedi's control.

"Please… let me see them again… Please let me see her again." he stated as the Force exploded around him his body at the center.

Deep in space.

Ahsoka Tano looked up as she sensed a disturbance. "Please, Ezra, save the future. Save us."

Ezra eyes, now gaining their blue glow once again, snapped open. He sat up quickly, his respiratory system working overtime. his blue eyes darting around as he took in his surroundings.

"I-I'm back." He stuttered "It worked, It actually worked!" Ezra never felt better. "Wait, w-what year is it? what day?" he said.

Ezra jumped out of his bed discovering that he was in his old tower/home. he shot towards the calendar like a bullet.

"I have nearly a year until they get here..." Ezra trailed off stroking his chin. "so, I have a year to train." he said a small smile came to his face "heh, maybe I can grow taller too."

And with that Ezra began his training. during the morning, he would practice with a training saber he had built instead of a Kyber crystal he used a sapphire he had in his collection. It didn't work properly until he whacked it against a wall, he had to do this every time, though. In the evenings, he trained his mind, he studied literature, ancient sword techniques, along with more advanced types of technological skills this included faster hacking, data transfer, and weaponry.

"Oh, yeah I just remembered," Ezra said after finishing his studies. "that factory..." the blue-eyed boy looked at his galaxy map. "It should be right here." the raven haired boy marked the location on his map. Ezra yawned and stretched. "well, time for bed. tomorrow I work on the saber handle."

It's been six months since Ezra came back, to say the least, he was progressing greatly. In fact, he also discovered that his 'old' body was fusing with his 'young' body as far as Ezra could tell the only physical effects were accelerated growth Ezra estimated he would reach twenty by the time the ghost team arrives. the mental effects were less than pleasing he still had nightmares about the accident.

Ezra sighed "Damn, I didn't really think of the consequences when I did this." Ezra looked to be in his late teens at the moment. "I wonder when will these changes stop. Well, this is going to be interesting few months." Ezra said with a grin.

And before Ezra knew it a year had passed, apparently Ezra had stopped aging at 20 years. Ezra also learned that the Force explosion had changed his DNA as well giving him minor alterations his speed and reaction time had increased greatly. Ezra discovered that he was also immune to lightning after training during a thunderstorm, not one of his brightest ideas, he'll never admit this, though.

Ezra walked through town, he had just saved that farmer, however unlike last time he didn't take any food as he didn't need it this time around. Ezra was cut off from his musings as he jumped onto a building and witnessed the incident that showed him to his family all over again. He smirked as he saw Sabine's armor, this was gonna be a bumpy ride, but he was gonna have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra smirked at seeing the shocked look on the Ghost teams faces, specifically Sabine's blushing one.

"Okay, so who are you?" Kanaan asked, confused as to what just happened.

He just witnessed the man jump using the crate of weapons. Ezra grin widened as he answered.

"My name is Ezra Bridger and I know that you're a Jedi and that you have a Holocron in your room along with a lightsaber." Kanaan was instantly on guard

"How do you know that?" Ezra sighed "I know this I because we met before, but not in this timeline." the specters looked confused "let me start from when I came back."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Whoa," Sabine said, "so you're from the future?" Ezra nodded thoroughly enjoying the fact that Sabine was constantly blushing whenever she looked at him.

Zeb looked at Ezra "How can we tell that you are telling the truth. Show us something with the force if you're so strong with it." He challenged

Ezra Grinned "Alright than Zeb why don't you fire your weapon at me."

Zeb complied after it took some convincing.

"Alright kid but don't blame me when you get hurt."

Zeb took out his bo-rifle in its rifle form and shot a single round at the supposed time traveler. Ezra raised his hand, which began glowing red and used the force to stop the blaster bolt by sending a wave of red force energy at the bolt trapping it in a red bubble of force energy.

"Whoa, okay you have my support," Zeb said, his statement was reinforced by Chopper's beeps.

Ezra turned the bolt towards the ground and let it free.

"So, when do we go free the wookies?" Ezra said with a grin.

And with that, they all got onto the ship and left to free the wookies.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Sorry tat it took so long to continue this story but I'll try to update it more often.**


End file.
